


Mortal Sunflower Omegaverse!AU | NSFW

by threeandthirteen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Orgasm, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: He works out, is the leader type, so Alpha must come naturally to him. Bon has insisted he not have Kazuko anywhere near him when he goes into a rut. She's always respected that and chooses to stay away. Little does Bon know his ruts aren't what he thinks they are. Not everyone's an alpha and he's got to come to terms with that.





	1. Omegaverse!AU | His Heat

Hands trembling with the same phone screen staring back at him for the past five minutes. Bon finally shook himself from the trance and jostled his phone around to wipe his palms on his sweats. 

'I...fuck I texted her.'

Thoughts riled up with panic. He never needed anyone. Not during his rut. He needed to stay put and ignore the outside world until it subsided. That's how it always went. Always. So why was it so compulsive when he found her sweater on his desk from the day before. Why had he smelled it?  
Bon flicked open his phone screen once more to read the slough of dumb desperate texts he'd sent without context. Probably freaking her out. Shame on him now uncontrollably reaching out to the one person he knew to stay away from. Hating himself thoroughly until the wrap of knuckles against his dorm startled the piss out of the exwire. 

"...Bon?" Kazuko's voice on the other side, clearly worried, "Hey are you ok? I came over as quick as I-"

He flung the door open. Surprising her to say the least as he stood there a bit of a frazzled mess. Bon stopped laying his eyes on her for the first time like this. Mouth watering. Chest tightening. He knew this was a bad idea but couldn't stop it.

Stepping inside Kazuko had thought he was in his rut. Or at least that's what her calendar said since it was easy enough to predict of her childhood friend. Now though she was wondering if he was sick and that's why he called her over. The moment she stepped foot over the dorm threshold though, the young woman got the sweet scent that sent chills down her spine. This wasn't a rut.

"You're in heat-" Her word vomit getting the better of her before her hands could come up and stop her, "Oh-! Wait no I-"

"You left your sweater here-" Bon reached out for the piece of clothing he'd been shoving his face for the past twenty minutes compulsively, "And I- What! No- Heats are omegas I'm an-"

"You smell so good-" Kazuko pushed herself into his personal space without question. It was intoxicating. Drawing her in like nothing before, "You smell- You don't smell like the others when they rut-" Her face buried in his sweaty neck as Bon did his best to grip the sweater and not the body pressed into him. Breath along his neck Bon didn't hold back the groan in his throat under her attentive touch. Kazuko heard him just to force every muscle in her body to tighten. 

Jerked from her trance Kazuko pushed him away forcefully. Uncertain of the tightening ache growing in her core just from his scent. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. But was he supposed to be feeling like this either?

Bon's eyes darted down. An impulsive chew to his pouty bottom lip that only made her mouth water as she watched him, "...help."

Triggering something in her like his word broke a dam. Kazuko crossed the room in as few strides as she could manage just to smash her lips onto his. Sloppy and hardly thought out, she pushed into him just to force the sweater out of his grip. Instinctual to move his hands to her hips, she made him take fistfuls of her sides instead. Better to leverage her against him as the heat in his body rose. Like a selfish need. Bon groveled more and more for her touch. 

Her hands came up. Running her fingers through the hair along his nape. Just to grab it tighter on a whim. Wanting to get more of the moan she'd heard before. Quite the success with the slight tug to his hair. Bon's head leaning back into her touch just as a low groan left his lips. It ignited the worst fire in Kazuko's core that she nearly had third hand shame. If she wasn't so starved to hear more. 

"Bed- Now," Unsure where the command even come from, the girl still couldn't shake the controlling feeling infringing on her mind. Like a fog muddling her senses. Not sure she was fooling just him. She began to wonder if she was fooling herself with believing she was simply an omega as well. 

Bon made it to his bed quicker than anything she'd ever seen him do. In a flash Kazuko was straddling him with a blood lust in her eyes. Fixated down on him underneath her. It lead to a stray thought perhaps she wasn't really the omega she once assumed she was. Between his lustful drugged expression and the thick scent clinging to him. It left an awful lot to be talked about after the frenzy died down. But the frenzy needed to be satiated first. 

"Get them off-" She growled, not even recognizing her own voice that left her. Kazuko hardly patient enough to let Bon hook his fingers in his sweats to push them down for her. He had asked for her help in the first place. Humiliation took a second seat to the painful ache extending throughout his body. 

Freed from his bottoms. It all made sense seeing him naked below the waist now. Average size. Beautifully uncut cock. Untrimmed bush like it was always a second thought. Ryuji Suguro was an omega. About to be devoured by a true alpha. 

Like in a trance to even be staring at his hard cock standing at attention waiting for her. Kazuko found mental hesitation. Only for her body to move on its own. Sopping wet from the moment she inhaled his scent. It was nothing short of impulse control when she re-straddled his hips. Watching as her juices dripped down on his cock. Mesmerized by the sight until his throaty moan stole her attention. 

A growl left her the moment she slid down to the base on his cock. Hungry for more and swallowing every inch like her cunt craved him. Kazuko found her nails digging into his chest while Bon bucked his hips up into her for more relief of his pained ache. Mind of their own her hips began to start with slow circles. Grinding and stirring her insides up with his growing cock. It was euphoric. Drowning both their senses out as she bred herself on his cock. Fucking her brains out like he was her own personal toy. Bon grabbing for her arms to hold. Until Kazuko leaned down and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 

Lips pressed to his ear, she got a half hissing command to leave her clenched teeth, "Fuck me- Fuck me as hard as you can now-"

"I- fuck- Alright-" Bon felt like his cock was melting in the heat of her sopping wet core. No matter how hard he went it was like her hips slammed back down onto his to make him go twice as deep. No complaining on his end as the dire need that wracked his body before was growing so pleasantly in his core. Forgetting in all honesty his best friend topping him in his own bed. 

It was like her body had a mind of its own. Her need driving her to not even think twice with the slowly tightening of her walls around his cock. Escalating the need to stave off her orgasm or else it would all end too quickly. Even worse off when the slight bulge at the base of his cock was beginning to ram in and out of her. An idea of what was coming next.

"Knot me-" Kazuko demanded half way through another messy kiss in the midst of their noisy fucking.

Bon's cock twitched with her words but he spouted off differently, "What- No! I- I can't-"

"You can-" Her hands re-found a good fistful of hair in each as she forced him to look at her, "And you will~"

Foreheads pressed together as she stared down at him like she gave him the first opportunity since coming over to oppose her. Instead of fighting it. She only made it worse. Fighting off the building orgasm was worthless. Bon through his arms around her as his hips desperately slammed up into her. Chasing an orgasm on the mere edge of insanity of it all. Kazuko let go of the growl for a full fledged moan passing her lips. His knot growing. Ragged haphazard thrusts up into her. All while her clit rubbed along his navel just as her cunt tightened around him. One last thought to pull tight on his hair was all that was needed to break the floodgates.

"K-Kazuko-" He hardly managed out of his slur of moans as Bon's cock swelled. No matter if he wanted to stop his knot slammed up into her as his cum surged into with the sweet release of his own orgasm. 

"Fuck! Ryuji~!" Kazuko's shrill scream being heard by any poor neighbors on either side of the dorm walls. Her hips shuddered and her quivering cunt sucked him right up until the knot at the base of his cock popped beautifully inside. Earning a yelp from her just as Bon seized with the overwhelming orgasm washing over his body. Knotted there was no escaping the pulsing twitch each accompanied with a hot sticky wad of cum filling her up until it began to ooze out around his base. 

Panting, Kazuko leveraged herself up on wobbly arms to look down at the complacent face of her friend heaving slow breaths. He must have felt her stare. As embarrassing as it was Bon looked up at her with a drunken pleasurable haze even as his cock rested inside her with each spurt of cum adding to her hungry cunt.

"...I uh...Thank you..." Bon trailed off averting his brown eyes.

Breaking the goofiest smile Kazuko laid herself back on his chest. Reaching up to gently stroke his cheek in a praising manner as she was far too taken by her own orgasm still to be thinking straight, "Oh boy....do we have something to talk about now."


	2. Omegaverse!AU | Her Ruts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the stress of his heats, Bon accidentally relies too much on Kazuko coping with this discovery of not being an alpha. Accidentally forgetting his friend isn't exactly the omega they thought she was either.

Tapping her finger on the locker door only made her blank on what exactly she'd come back to the gymnasium for in the first place. Forgetfulness her trademark lately. The last two days Kazuko had found herself spacing more often. Losing track of valuable time. And the heat in her body undaunted by cold showers, vigorous exercise or even relieving it herself. Every inch of her plagued by a tense on edge feeling that left her short tempered and forgetful.

A groan left her as Kazuko shut the locker door knowing damn well she wasn't going to remember. As she turned the exwire got a face full of the body hovering right behind her.

"What the hell- Watch where-" She snapped back seeing it was him, "Bon!" Kazuko's brows furrowed as she was jerked back to reality from her space cadet mind, "What are you doing here?"

He had definitely worked out. If that wasn't obvious enough with the sweat rolling down his forehead and soaking his light grey tank. That fabric certainly clung to him worse post workout than anytime she'd seen him before a workout. Drawn back to hardly focussing on his face after she asked the question. Kazuko found him fixated on her almost eerily so. She snapped her fingers at him like she wasn't the one spacing out for the past two days.

"Oh! I uh-" Bon palmed the back of his head unconsciously. Kazuko's eyes widened seeing the tense and twitch to his toned arms, following all the way up his shoulders until she found herself licking her lips without forethought. He either noticed or didn't, "I um....I smelled something-"

"Excuse me?" Kazuko snapped away from her daydream offended that he must have meant her.

"No!" He leapt to the defense of how bad that sounded, "No not like that idiot! I mean- Alright fine, I smelled you. And...found you in here."

Something in her welled up. Like she was flattered to have been such a distraction. Ever since Bon had caved and realized perhaps alpha wasn't as cut and dry as he once thought it was. In fact it was really cut and dry if he'd accept the omega title. But he resisted and it had taken up a lot of her time dealing with it. Especially after they slept together. Kazuko almost felt it her responsibility to help him sort it out. Part because he was her friend. Also, because the stomach of someone doing it nearly through her into a rage.

"So? You found me," Kazuko crossed her arms unintentional with the catty tone that came out, "Now what?"

Taken back Bon puffed out his chest but found himself running his hands through his hair once more, "Well, I mean we're both-"

Kazuko caught a huge whiff of his musk the moment he nervously palmed the back of his neck again. Without thought she grabbed a fistful of that tank top and yanked him against her. Intoxicated with the scent of his sweat when she buried her nose in the crook of his neck. That heat she'd been fighting for the past two days exploded in her.

"Fuck-" Her lips let out an accidental growl against the sweet spot right where his ear met his neck. Even better with out his earrings in as Kazuko pressed her lips into his neck and took a deep inhale. Her breath shot a shiver down his spine when Bon thought nothing of gripping her hips. Earning another growl this time that made Kazuko part her lips, "Omega-"

Holding his tongue Bon didn't want to respond to the title. But her hand twisted up in his tank top and she took the chance as his shirt rode up to dig the nails of her opposing hand into his side when he didn't answer. A whimper but a response nonetheless, "...y-yes-"

His sweet noise only worsened the twisting heat devouring her insides now. Kazuko didn't even care what she came into the gym for. One thing was on her mind now.

"I want you now omega." Her tone not even kind about it. Bon wanted to rebuke but Kazuko dug her nails deeper into his side and the exwire bit his lip to hold back the moan. Only managing a nod. It was in fact his fault for following her scent in here in the first place. A smart omega would have known to stay away from an alpha in a full blown repressed rut.

Slamming themselves up against the metal lockers. The loud thud lost in the drown of a buzzing make out session. Weighing the factor if he favored that they were gym buddies or found it working against him as the woman pinned him between herself and the lockers. Though he wasn't putting up much of a fight. His body hot and craving to meet hers every time she rolled her hips against him or grabbed at his collar. Simply put his body reacted better to her commands than anything in his foggy mind.

"Take it off," Kazuko descriptiveness about what she wanted when she broke the kiss off suddenly. So much was buzzing around in her mind. Screaming want. The thick musk of his sweat clinging to him. Every time his muscles moved under his skin. Mouth watering until she found the tightness in core wasn't ignoble anymore.

Bon was moving to slow for her taste. Gruff about the entire exchange she got a hold of the hem of his top and yanked it off of him in one foul swoop. Leaving him a little stunned until she redirected him to a heated kiss. Mashed together as her own hands worked to get her button down off. Cursing dress code and how she'd forgotten to change after class. Had she one more button to do she might have just ripped it. Luckily though Kazuko freed herself at the last moment.

Previously they'd seen one another naked about half a dozen times now. After Bon's unfathomable heat, they fucked another five times for the good luck of it before he seemed to simmer down. Really since then she hadn't stopped thinking about it. So distracted the poor girl had forgotten to check on her own cycle. Just to be two days behind an accidental rut she'd been suppressing. Now there was no stopping it.

"Get on your knees," Kazuko pointed at the ground even though his eyes were latched onto her breasts. She took notice and without thought reached up to find a perfect handle of his mop of hair being pulled rougher than his libido could ignore, "I said get-"

"Ok ok ok," Bon leaned into the painful grip, still it didn't stop the tent in his shorts from forming. Kneeling down on the tile floor he didn't have the slightest idea what she'd want him down here for. Until the beautiful sight of her soaked cunt inches from his face was bestowed upon him.

No denying the full blown rut she was facing. He could feel the warmth off her core along with the delicious glisten of her juices dripping down her pussy lips merely inches in front of him. All too inviting. Bon didn't have to think twice about it. Kazuko re-positioned her fistful of his hair and drug his face between her aching legs whether he wanted to or not.

If just the scant essence he'd caught of hers before that lead him to her. Now the alpha's thick aroma pulled him in with titan grip. Engulfed by the need to please Bon's lips parted to give way to him flattening his broad tongue fully against the slick wetness of her cunt. Earning a beautiful moan from the girl above him, he took that as praise and stared up at her as his tongue went to work. Swishing over and licking up as much of her juices as he could. It was never ending though as she gushed all over his face. Less dexterous than if she'd been letting him practice all the other times. Kazuko didn't need him to be good. She needed him to just do it.

Subduing some of her ache. It only arose with a new one she was at least familiar with. Hands on either side of his head as she leveraged him up against her quaking legs just so she could ride and grind her cunt into his face like her own personal toy. Bon struggled for a breath between each movement of her hips. Air came second though as his mind instructed him to pleasure her like his life depended on it. Nearly suffocating him between her legs with little thought for his wellness. She struggled to chase an orgasm that simply wasn't coming for her

"Gah! Fine!" Kazuko ripped his face from between her legs. Bon's dazed expression and covered in her juices to be admired another day as she stepped back pointed at the bench behind them, "Sit. Now."

Without even wiping his face, Bon was up from the ground in a matter of seconds. Kazuko watched hungrily as the outline of his cock struggled against his shorts. Sitting down even worse as his hard on struggled to make it past his clothes.

In tune to what she was staring at, Bon took notice of her eyes locked in between his legs. No thought to it he rid himself of pesky shorts and his briefs in one motion. Very pleased to see the glimmer of light flood her expression the moment he sat back down naked from the waist down now. Pouncing him like a hungry feline, Kazuko had him straddled in no time. Grinding and moving herself along his length like her life depended on it. A shiver shot up her spine every time her clit grazed along his cock. Heightened with the good working his tongue had done. But sadly it just wasn't enough and she needed that knot.

Lowering her on him, Kazuko got quite the surprise when Bon spoke up for the first time, "Wait-" Her eyes shot up to him with just the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance. It might kill her to wait a moment longer, "I- Wait if I knot you while you're rutting-"

"You'll fuck some babies into me now!" Her statement almost more of a threat the second she slammed her hips down onto him. Engulfing his ridged cock in her hot and aching cunt.

Even her insides felt different. When he'd been in heat it was like this constant need. Clingy and graveling for her touch and attention. Now it felt like Kazuko was overwhelming his senses. Sucking him in. Making it impossible for his body to do anything but obey.

Following suit as her hips made the rules of pace. Bon found himself laying back on the bench doing his best to push himself as deep as possible up into her with each thrust. Tightening around him and milking him to the extent he knew had it been during his heat then he'd blown his load already and lost a perfectly good knot. Now though he stayed fixated up on her. Watching as she bounced herself mercilessly on his cock. Still her juices stained his mouth and Bon found all his senses being taken over by her. Sight. Smell. Taste. Feel. Kazuko was robbing them all for herself.

"Ryuuji~" His name left her lips less like the harsh growls from before but more like a pleasant purr bubbling out of her throat. Filling him with a sense of pride Bon tried to up his pace even with the threat of his knot swelling at the base of his cock. He wanted her pleasure to come first. He needed her to come first.

Ragged breathes fell from her mouth. Until now she'd stayed pretty up right moving her way on him as she pleased. Growing in her depths the tightness of the orgasm she'd struggled for over his tongue was rearing its head faster than she was planning. Leaning forward Kazuko inadvertently found her hands travelling up his chest. Hiking the tank top up a little to get even better view. They didn't stop there though. Pleasure drunken haze taking her over as Bon fucked her harder. She had no idea when her fingers found their way around his neck.

At first gentle stroking motions along his collar bone. Then a thumb running along his adams apple. A bit more pressure applied. Then the tiniest bit more. Until Kazuko found her hands firmly around his neck. Still the heaving breathes he took in came. But she could feel it under her hands. The bob of his throat with each needy swallow. Each tense of his muscles as Bon groaned under his breath. Eyes locked up at her as he fucked her drenched pussy. All too much. She couldn't watch him like this and feel the grind of his knot with each thrust trying to shove its way into her needy core. One thrust too hard and Bon's knot made it past her clenching walls in one gushing orgasm.

Shrieking out his name without a care who could hear in empty gym. Kazuko's entire body shook with a violent tremor stemming from the mind blowing orgasm. Her hands tightening around Bon's throat to stifle his groan mixed with her name that passed his lips as his pleasure washed over him as soon as her release happened. She trembled and moaned hoarsely under her breath with each twitch of his cock that left another copious amount of cum in her fertile rutting cunt.

Unlike before when she'd pet his face or pull him close. Kazuko collapsed. Absolutely exhausted and riding out the waves of her orgasm. Meeting her needs as the cum seeping out of her used pussy. They laid knotted breaking any previous records they'd set while Bon was in heat. Head rolling back he laid a soft embrace around her body when her hands left his neck and curled under his head. Bon was almost without a thought in his mind until the sharp surprise of her teeth in his neck jerked him from the post orgasmic bliss. Eyes fluttering down to her, he saw her without hesitation full on sink her teeth deeper into him when their eyes met. An alpha marking her territory. As she should when finding an omega to fulfill the alpha's real needs.


	3. Part Three: Power!Bottom Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright didn't need a part three, just wanted to write Bon as a power bottom and I'm soooo not sorry about it either.

Sat for the better part of half an hour in nothing but silence. Both exwires were looking at their respective classwork after a long week where most their other activities had been schlepped off for better or worse. Paying for it a bit now. They at least agreed to power through this mass of cram class work together. Since together was what had gotten them into this mess.

Kazuko propped her elbows on her desk wracking her brain for something to spark with this latest question. Scribbling down the other answers to the worksheet seemed fine enough. A few she knew she probably missed but didn't care. School was important and she knew that. Still though something stuck her mind in reverse every time she wanted to move back on to normal life.

'...I marked him...I was an alpha for less than a week and I fucked up,' She didn't even dare look over her shoulder at Bon on her bed. He was probably diligently doing his work like she ought to be. She couldn't though. Thoughts looping back time and time again now that her rut was over about her subsequent screw up.

Unsure how long she was even fixated down on the same question without answering it. Kazuko was unaware when there was a shift behind her. Absorbed in her mind before the surprise touch of warm lips found their way to the conjunction of her neck.

"Oh!" Jumping out of her skin at the startle, Kazuko didn't know what to expect whirling around to see Bon standing up behind her. Blank stare up at him until she shook her head trying to rid herself of her devious thoughts, "Oh I uh- Sorry I wasn't dozing I was just-"

"Is it weird?" Bon popped off.

Kazuko's brows furrowed, "Uh, is what weird?"

He stopped a moment for the right words. Only to find it escaped him too so Bon simply gestured to the both of them. She got the feeling even he wasn't able to distract himself fully with school work either.

Pushing away from her desk, Kazuko swiveled around in her desk chair so she was at least looking up at him. The mark she'd left the day before very visible still. Probably another reason he hadn't spent the day back with the guys yet. On the off chance his shameful mark was discovered. Certainly Shima and Rin would be in a tizzy to give him flack about being marked like some omega. Not that anyone close to them knew yet. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't told anyone yet either that she wasn't the complacent beta their friends assumed her to be.

Her turn to palm the back of her neck awkwardly, "...are you mad?"

"Mad?" He sounded genuinely caught off guard by that, "What would I be mad about?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact you're not an alpha, that we've been fucking like a bonded pair for nearly a week, or that I fucked up and marked you without even asking." Kazuko's word vomit got the best of her once again. She dropped her gaze ashamed to hear the list out loud, "...a lot of things."

Bon fell silent. She'd really captured the negative side to the past week. He wasn't going to deny that much, "...I'm a little disappointed I'm not an alpha." Right off the back Kazuko groaned and hid her face in her hands. Bon tried not to let that disway him as he continued, "As for the mark...honestly, I probably would have done the same thing in your position."

Taken back by that Kazuko lowered her hands from her face with a confused scowl, "...you would have...marked me?"

"Well, yeah," Bon couldn't manage a laugh even though he was dying on the inside, "When I- Uh- Well when I thought I was in a rut I always...um...I thought about you." He broke it off so fast it took Kazuko a moment to even register what he said.

"You....would have taken me?" She had to repeat what she thought she heard just to process it.

The bridge of his nose extending to his ears were shading in an even deeper red than the first time they kissed. Bon ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "I uh- I mean you were all I could think about- All the time and I uh- I guess it makes sense now...I didn't know I was the omega but I mean, I thought about the idea of being on top....a few times, yeah...."

Her turn to get the pink dusting her cheeks. Kazuko could feel the tightness in her chest and stomach rear its ugly head. But this was unlike the dire need from a rut or the desire to take care of his heat. Hormones aside, she found how badly after all the sex she really did crave feeling that close. Had the their cycles really have anything to do with it? Or just gave them a good excuse for things they previously choked down.

Rising from her chair without a word. Kazuko proceeded to drape her arms around his neck loosely. Leaning against him as she pressed her forehead into his and braced her weight into him. Lazily drawn circles with her fingers playing with the curls just at the nape of his neck, "...I couldn't stomach the idea of someone else taking advantage of your heat...It....it made me want to tear someone apart at the thought of them touching you..."

"Hell, here I was totally wrong about what a rut really was," Bon's face moved closer to her neck, just so his words could tickle against her earth with each soft breath, "Seems a little much don't you think?"

Clearly his words were a tease but she hid her smirk by burying her face in his neck and tightening her hug around his shoulders, "I didn't know I had it in me either...guess we should stay away from each other if we don't want anymore trouble."

Bon's lips made contact with the sensitive skin under her ear. Earning quite the shiver when those fingers previously playing with his hair tightened into a familiar fist. He didn't mind though. In fact encouraging it with fluttering kisses up her neck to brush his lips against her ear once more, "I'm not going to stay away from my alpha you dumb ass."

Not an ounce of hormones were clouding her actions now. Freed from their grip both exwires were at liberty to make a different decision. But had no need to.

Kazuko jerked back just so their faces were level. Hands cupping his cheeks she forced him to look at her, "You said you would have done the same in my position-" She paused having to power through the embarrassment of her next choice words, "...show me what you would have done."

Brought into a different light that his fantasies could even become real in the first place. Bon stared at her a moment realizing his alpha just asked him to fuck her like their roles were reverse. Driven mad by his heat Bon knew a day ago he wouldn't have been able to manage any of that. Free from the vice like grip of primal needs allowed him to drift over the age old thought once more. Construed in as an instruction from her of all people. He really had no choice but to obey.

Crashing his lips down onto hers. Bon felt the gasp he stole from her just as Kazuko pushed back into the kiss. He'd dreamt more often than naught about what those lips felt like. Now he had the chance to take it all the way. They'd kissed plenty now. He wanted to feel those lips in another sense.

Breaking apart the exchange with a shaky hand. Had she not complied Bon knew he didn't have it in him to really top her. But her kind intrigue to see him act out his fantasy allowed him some confidence. Guiding her down to her knees. Just like he'd been less than twenty four hours before. Flipped roles, staring down at her as he fumbled with the zipper to his slacks.

Arrogant as the smile on her lips was. Kazuko slowly reached up to brush his touch away. Firmer in her actions than he could manage quit yet. The alpha still aided him in ridding himself of pesky clothes. No matter how much they'd seen each other naked in the past few days. The moment he was freed from the confines of his pants meant the same old tightness begin to grow in her core. Undoubtedly Kazuko realized even if the roles were reversed she'd still be in a tizzy to have him.

Playing the part though without the fog of hormones to wreck her calmer actions. Kazuko opened her mouth playfully wide just to see Bon fixate on her with a dry parched look as he gripped himself but didn't proceed to move. She smiled and leaned in to ghost her lips over the tip of his cock. Earning the low groan in the back of his throat she would kill to hear all the time. Needing more of that reaction Kazuko didn't think twice engulfing his cock between her hungry lips.

"Fuck-" Bon inadvertently moved his other hand to grip her hair as she downed his cock. Warm and wet like fucking but entirely different as he could feel her teeth only graze his length. With the addition of her tongue curiously swiping along the underside with vigor he'd yet to experience.

Not a lot for her own pleasure per say but looking up at him as his brown eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head with the little tremor that ran up his body was quite the site. It was hard for her to ignore the growing heat between her legs but she proceeded with iron will. Hands holding either side of his hips, bobbing her head up and down his cock. His hands found both their way into her hair. Holding on if he dare not buckle under the intensity of her lips milking him just as badly as her pussy could do. Bon couldn't believe his alpha was in fact sucking him off. It was surreal seeing it happen. Glazed over eyes fixated down on her watching her beautifully move her pouty lips up and down his length. Accompanied by that tongue doing terrible things behind the scenes. Bon struggled with the fear of blowing his load right then and their after all his big talk.

"K-Kazuko-" Bon managed a grunt before he couldn't stand any longer. She heard the desperation and reluctantly pulled her lips from his cock. Quite enjoying the power play of sucking him off. But she wanted to see where else he might go if those fantasies came to life.

Standing back up she did take a kiss. Forcing him to taste the musk of his precum on her lips as their tongues danced together. Almost too distracted by locking lips, she hadn't noticed him slip a hand between her legs until Bon's two fingers pressed into the soaked crotch of her panties.

A smirk against her lips. He pushed into her using his height as leverage forcing her to grab onto him just as his fingers made a slip past the fabric of her panties. Soaked nearly as bad as every time before. Bon nipped at her bottom lip just as his finger pinched the little bundle of nerves between her legs. Earning the most beautiful moan from her, he couldn't deny how good that felt to hear her get pleasure from him and him only. It was intoxicating to say the least.

Before Kazuko could regroup herself. Bon teased her entrance with just his index finger swirling around. Bubbling up in her throat came a pleading moan, "...p-please."

 

"Please what~?" Bon purred against her lips. Savoring the desperate shimmy to her hips as she tried to get more of him. He dare push the boundaries with this game.

Hissing under her breath as she reached for a wad of his shirt trying her damnedest to keep in her role, "In me- Now-"

Sliding his finger inside her without a second to hesitate. Bon found how easily one finger slipped inside down to the knuckle. Purring sweetly into Kazuko's ear as his swished his index finger diligently over all the angles. Loving the buck to her hips when he flattened his palm, "One finger doesn't seem to be enough, now is it?" Getting into it Bon didn't even need to worry about her not being wet enough. Just like that another finger nestled itself within her aching pussy. The sensation something else to feel her writhe and squirm on his fingers and not his cock. All her pleasure in his palm. Literally.

"Move- Mmmove please-" Kazuko's begging really half way between that and an order. But he didn't mind. In fact it just excited him more.

Slowly moving his fingers in and out of her Bon found her hips moving far more frantic than his hands were. In awe until he knew he couldn't get the leverage he needed at this position. When he took his fingers from her only earned a small whimper until he had her directed back on the bed. Shoving his school work out of the way Bon ushered her down. Seeing her on her back with her legs half spread and that lewd look clouding any other expression was going to be the death of him. Desperate just to want to be inside like anytime before. Bon knew he might not get this chance a lot. He had to focus.

Left hand pushing her thighs apart Bon knelt down on the bed between her legs. Once more he ran his fingers up along her cunt just to enjoy the slippery mess she'd already become. With ease he slipped both fingers inside Kazuko with no more than a shudder to her hips. Fixated down on seeing his fingers move in and out of her sopping wet core made him want to be inside her that much more. Each thrust of his fingers inviting him in more and more as she tightened around him. Messy slurs of nothing leaving her mouth as Kazuko bucked her hips up each time to meet him like he was actually fucking her.

On a whim Bon released her thigh and found his hand back on her clit. The gasp he earned from her a clear indicator that the moment he flicked his finger over her clit and continued to finger her was good. Enticed by the idea Bon quickened the pace of his fingers just as his other hand came down to play mindfully with her clit. Unsure of the reaction he'd get. With her legs shuddered and the amount she tightened around his finger came with a crashing orgasm stealing the loudest scream from Kazuko yet.

"Fuck! Oh s-shit- Fuck Bon! I- I can't- Fuck~!" Her orgasm catching him off guard just as much as it did him. Riding out the wave of pleasure as Bon slowed his fingers to match the movement of her hips. As well as his finger coming to slower massaging circles around her clit until all in one breath she collapsed into the bed. Panting heavily with her arm draped over her face and the other one death gripping the sheets. Kazuko was momentarily stunned he'd even gotten that much of an orgasm from her at the first go round.

No time to recoup or think about what he wanted next. Bon made it obvious as his fingers left her insides and she felt the weight of the bed shift as he knelt between her legs. No time wasted as he rubbed his cock up along her pussy lips. Enjoying the sensation of her wetness along his cock and watching his precum smear into her like he was marking his territory. Driving home his point when he pushed inside her in one swift thrust. Down to the base just to feel his navel grinding into her sensitive clit after cumming only moments before.

Unable to make much of a noise short of a moan as she clutched for him in the tizzy of post orgasm. Bon pressing all his weight down into her as he savored the tremors throughout her body grabbing for more of him. Pinned under him there wasn't anywhere she was going. But Kazuko had no intention of leaving when she looped her legs behind him. Pulling him tighter against her just to grind up on his cock.

Growling at the pathetic excuse for moment on her end only gave Bon the worst incentive as he pulled his hips back and proceeded to slam his cock back inside. The yelp from her music to his ears only left him wanting more. Sitting up enough to prop himself up on his elbows. Bon remained fixated down on her under him. The sight driving him absolutely mad. Worse to see every inch of her move and jiggle with each of his thrusts. Growls bubbling up in his throat Bon didn't even care as the sweat beaded on his forehead and his hair fell in front of his eyes. Not once did he take his eyes off the moaning mess under him.

"Bon~ Fuck~" Kazuko was too far to wrap her arms around him. Settling for running her hands all over his chest and face as she graveled for his touch. Fucking her into the bed as he grunted and lowered his lips onto hers. Only a distraction to muffle her screams once more when he slammed his cock into her. The slight bulge as his knot began threatening to push inside her. It was becoming too much with her whimpering moans and her under him. Bon lost himself in the role of top.

Scratching her nails down his chest Kazuko felt an unbelievable second orgasm creeping its way up on her. Drawing her legs up only gave him the advantage to drive his swelling cock deeper into her. Had his lips not been over hers the exwire certainly would have screamed bloody murder the moment the tip of his cock slammed up against her gspot. All too much as Bon fought with burying his growing knot and impending orgasm. And the weight of him holding her down like this. Sent her into a second fit of body wracking orgasm. Just the moment of relax he needed as Bon pushed his cock deep inside her and growled the very second his knot secured itself in her.

"F-Fuck Kazuko-" Bon's lip broke from hers just a bit when he rocked his hips into her. Doing his best to ride out her own orgasm even as his own over took him. Buried deep inside her twitching cunt only milking one spurt of cum after another from his swollen cock. Nowhere to go now as Bon's cock remained knotted securely in her core. He exhaled slowly just when he gave up holding himself up. Far more exhausted than he expected to be after that orgasm. It gave a moment of thought how she had that much energy for the past week.

Dead weight on top of her, Kazuko wrapped her arms around Bon's shoulders. He did his best to re-position just to bury his face in her neck and loop his own arms under her neck to stay close. They laid a bit in silence slowly coming down from the shared orgasm.

"...did you like it?" Bon no more than a mumble into her neck as he tightened his hug around her.

Wondering how that was even a question to begin with after two orgasms. Kazuko pressed her lips into the side of his head with a slight nod, "I loved it...was that what you hoped for?"

He got a little bit of a nod before speaking again, "...that was a lot of work."

"Is it?" Kazuko's lips couldn't quite hide the smile to them even as she kissed the side of his head, "I hadn't noticed."

Still salty about it Bon gave a light nip to her neck, "...guess no one will becoming around me at least if they find out I'm an omega."

"Huh?" She didn't follow.

Hugging her tighter and grinding his hips into her just a little more to feel the pleasurable sensation of his knot so secure inside her. Bon lifted his face so they were at least looking at one another, "I already smell like an alpha." A bit of a shit eating grin crossed his face, "And you'll kill anyone who comes near me."

"That's not true!" She squawked with a demand for her dignity that she wasn't some murderous alpha.

Of course Bon laughed at her expense. This was fun but he accepted readily now that being an alpha was perhaps more work than he'd thought. Closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers, "My alpha."

Knowing there was no going back now. She laced her fingers in his hair and hugged him tight against her. Certainly this wasn't going to happen again. Fun as it was. Kazuko really liked the view from above more. But knew she didn't want the view to change ever. She laid a soft kiss to his temple, "...my omega."


End file.
